Codename: Swift Fox
by omnom-monster
Summary: **DISCONTINUED** AU- It's no big deal. Just some ordinary people you pass by on the street might be a secret agent, and Hara Sachiko is one of them. It was bad enough that a new villain was on the rise, but now she had to watch her back not only from impending doom, but from her new partner, the trickster. OC x Niou and hints at other pairings


**A/N: Hello! I don't know what caused me to write this, but here it is. :D As you can see, it is in an AU world and I hope that it'll be an interesting read for everyone! Nioh is one of my favorite TnO characters, heheheh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, only my OCs**

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I said loudly over the blaring music, "Pop, pop shimmy over, right, left and point!"

The song ended and I sighed, turning around and smiling to the teenaged audience before me, "Good job! That's all for today, remember to practice hard if you want to be good for the performance."

A chorus of 'Hai' was their response and they all went to the lockers, changing out of their clothes drenched in sweat. I grabbed my water bottle and took a long swig of it, the cold liquid happily greeting my dry throat.

"It looks like your class is doing better, Sachi-chan."

I turned around and was met with dark blue orbs, "Well, they are _my_ students, Oshitari-kun."

The blue haired man chuckled softly and merely shrugged his shoulders, "I still think you should have taught ballroom dancing with me instead, you would be a much better partner than Kobayashi."

"Well, too bad for you," I stuck my tongue out childishly and he sighed, massaging his temples with a hand. "We should get going. I'm sure they're waiting for us to eat dinner," I said my code words, running my hand through my long chestnut hair.

Oshitari nodded in understanding and put his hands in his pockets, "Yes, I do hope your friend with the nice legs joins us tonight."

I wanted to laugh, but knew that I couldn't. Even after hearing him say it so many times, it was still hilarious to me. Oshitari Yuushi is my partner. No, not _that _kind of partner, but my partner at the spy agency we work at. After a few years of having him by my side, I have the right to say that although he acts like a gentleman, he was a pervert in every way. Legs this and legs that...

We left the dance studio and walked two blocks down the street, reaching a candy store by the name of _'_Genuis Sweets_'_.The bells chimed when I pushed the door, and inside was aisles of sweets and small children looking around curiously.

"You guys are early."

I smiled and walked over to the counter, "What, you don't like seeing our faces every now and then, Marui-kun?"

"His isn't especially pleasing, but you're pleasing to the eye, Hara-chan~"

"I heard that."

Marui chewed his bubble gum and blew a bubble easily, the sticky candy popping on his lips, "So, did you guys want to try out the new sweets in the back?"

"Of course, who would deny free candy?" I said easily, walking into the backroom with Oshitari.

We walked through the double doors leading to the kitchen, seeing all the homemade candies that Marui made himself, "I wonder how much time he has on his hands..."

Glancing around, there were bowls everywhere and shelves and shelves of sugar and other ingredients to make the sweets the red head was so proud of.

"What he does on his own time is not of our business, Sachi-chan," Oshitari walked over to one of the pantries and opened it. He reached into the back, smirking when he found what he needed; a switch.

Once he flipped the switch, he stood back as we watched the shelves rotate around 180 degrees to eventually show a number pad and hand scanner.

_860978461_

I punched in the numbers at lightning speed while repeating it in my head. Placing my left hand on the scanner, I said softly into the microphone, "Codename, swift fox." I watched as the dim green light blinked, approving the information I had submitted. The pantry, which was actually our entrance, slid to the side to reveal the metallic elevator waiting for us.

"I can never get tired of how cool this is," I gushed, a gleeful gtin on my face. Oshitari rolled his eyes and pushed me into the elevator. He punched a few other numbers before we started moving down into the base.

When we finally arrived, after some more safety precautions, we were greeted by the ever so busy headquarters that I called home. Sure it wasn't some cozy looking house with pictures hanging everywhere, but I felt so at ease here.

"Oshitari-san! Hara-san!" A kind voice called over, accompanied with quick footsteps.

"Sakuno! How many times have I told you that just Sachi is fine?" I frowned, poking her forehead playfully.

"S-Sorry!"

"Stop scaring the girl. What do you have for us today?" Oshitari questioned, holding out his hand while Sakuno handed him a manilla folder.

"Sakaki-sensei said you two are with different partners today," I raised my eyebrow but didn't interrupt, "Oshitari-san, you'll be working with Muhaki-san."

Oshitari smirked, pushing up his glasses, "Looks like I have a good partner for today."

Sakuno smiled, glad that he didn't have a fit like the last group of people she spoke to, "Ha– Sachiko-san, you'll be working with Nioh-san today," she exhaled, glad she caught herself.

I stared at her, "Nioh? But I've never worked on a mission with him before!"

Sakuno flinched and I shot her an apologetic smile, worried I might have scared her, "What are we supposed to do anyways..." I muttered and took the other file Sakuno was holding. I flipped it open and read through it quickly.

_Hara, Sachiko and Nioh, Masaharu_

_Mission : Attend the reopening of the Tokyo Museum's Gala event. There is intelligence that someone from the K-mob will be there, trying to steal precious artworks and sculptures. It is imperative that there is no notice of you two at this event. There are many highly regarded citizens attending this gala and you must keep them as well as the Museum's art safe._

_Time start: 20:00_

_Time end: 23:00_

I sighed and glanced through the other papers quickly before looking over at Sakuno, "Do you know where he is? We need to discuss plans if we're working together..."

Sakuno nodded with a smile. Oshitari already seemed to know where Muhaki.

"I'll see you later, Oshitari-kun, don't get any boo-boos~" I teased, remembering the last mission where he tried to be cool and jump out of the window smoothly, only to hit his head.

He glared at me before walking off, muttering to himself while I followed Sakuno.

Taking a few stairs, I was able to see a mob of blueish-grey hair leaning casually against the railing on the third floor.

"Looks like you made it on time, puri~"

I crossed my arms, "Of course I made it, I should be saying that to you instead."

Sakuno scurried away, not wanting to interrupt.

"So mean, Hara-chan, just when I thought how exciting it'll be to work with a pretty girl instead of boring ol' Yagyuu today," He smirked, closer to where I stood.

I felt an oncoming blush fighting it's way onto my face and pushed it away. Damn him for being so good looking.

"Did you read the file?

Nioh waved the said file in the air nonchalantly, nodding lazily, "Of course I did. You should have a little more faith in me," he said with mock hurt.

"Riiight," I sighed and finally smiled a little, "Do you have any idea who the person going in is supposed to be?"

The trickster shook his head before nudging it to the side, indicating for me to follow him, "All I know is that the leader of the K-mob is Echizen Ryoma. Other details like the bastards that work for him aren't that clear yet, but we should be able to tell them apart sooner or later."

I sighed and nodded, my grey eyes casted downward, "It's rare that we have little to no information on our target."

We arrived at Nioh's office and he kicked the door open easily, letting me in.

I stared at his desk, a confused look on my face, "What's that...?"

On his desk were two white boxes, each with our names on it. They were pretty big, and much too unguarded to be any sort of weapon.

Nioh stared at them, "Beats me," He shrugged and grabbed his box, shaking it.

I looked at my box, then looked at Nioh. Well, he is a trickster...he might be pulling a fast one on me right now...

"Open yours first," I demanded, approaching my own box and gingerly touching the top.

He did as I asked and inside with an expensive looking black suit. The material looked sleek and there was even a dark blue handkerchief folded into the pocket.

"Looks like I'm going to be sexy tonight."

I rolled my eyes and reached for my box, opening it and expecting to see a dress.

Instead confetti shot up into the air and into my face, "What the–! Nioh!" I screeched, dropping the box as small, colored paper fell onto me.

Nioh was in stitches, laughing and wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "Oh man, I can still get you everytime, puri~"

I grumbled, crossing my arms childishly. One day, I'll get him back when he leasts expects it.

"Heres your _real_ box. Stop looking at me like that! I promise I didn't do anything with this one," he chuckled, leaning against his desk.

I was still skeptical and gave him a long, hard stare, "Open it."

He did as I asked and inside was the dress. I exhaled and took the box from him, finally getting a good look at what I had to wear tonight.

"Not bad, I like it."

I pulled out the strapless midnight blue dress. It was a full length, flowing elegantly down with what seemed like chiffon material. It was tight from the waist up, but loose and free from the waist down.

Nioh eyed the dress then looked over at me, "I would have preferred something to show off more of your curves..."

I smacked him in the arm, making him flinch and shut up.

* * *

**A/N: And theres chapter 1! (: Please drop a review, I'd love to know what you think of this so far.**

**Also, don't kill me for making Ryoma the bad guy. TT_TT Someone had to be the villain! .**


End file.
